


Big Bad Wolf Gloucester

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [27]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: After Anne returned to the court, Richard tried hard to see her. However, Anne had been avoiding him. In order to tell her his feelings, Richard managed to sneak into her bedchamber and waited for her with a rose in between his teeth."Oh Isabel! What big teeth you have?"Based on a prompt from sassenach_on_the_rocks51 and fairy tale "Little Red Riding Hood"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassenach_on_the_rocks51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/gifts).



Anne knew Richard is asking to see her, but she refused to receive him. She noted how he looked at her since she returned to the court. It was with a complex feelings. She knew that he asked for her hand and the King had no reason object. However, Anne was considering other options.

Richard had pursued her, hard.

She had a feeling that he is following her and watching her every move.

It made her uneasy.

George noticed too. The last thing he wanted was this marriage to happen. And yes, he was watching her too.

Men are like wolves, Anne told herself. 

On her way to the chapel, a lady handed her a note.

_Meet me in your bedchamber. Bella_

Sensed that Isabel may have something to tell her, Anne quickly went. They had so much to talk about.

* * *

After she returned to her bedchamber, she did not see Isabel.

Instead, she found Richard lying on a fur rug. His doublet was thrown aside and he had a white rose in between his teeth.

“Oh Isabel, what big teeth you have?” Anne asked mockingly, knowing that she had been tricked. 

“Gentle Lady Anne,” he handed her the rose. 

“Why are you here?” She asked.

“I have to see you,” he told her. “Whenever I requested to see you, you are either ill or too exhausted. I’ve tried to see you-”

“And I don’t like that,” she said. “You have been following me and watching my every move. George took noticed and he put me under harsher watch. I overheard that he is going to send me to the kitchen so that you will never find me.”

“I admit that I had been following you,” Richard said. “But that is to protect you. We are meant to be, Anne.”

“That’s what you think, but that’s not necessarily what I have in mind,” Anne said.

“Why not? Anne, I want to wed you because I love you,” Richard insisted. “And the reason that  I can wed you, with Ned’s blessing, is because of your lands and fortune.”

“I do understand by marrying you I will be a royal duchess and make you a wealthy man,” she said slowly. “But I cannot give you my words, not now. I have avoided you because I want some times alone.”

“Did Lancaster not treat you well?” He gestured her to sit on the rug with him.

Playing with the white rose, Anne sat down next to him. “He treated me fine and we barely gotten to know each other. When my father formed alliance with Margaret of Anjou, he was so confident. Yet, something tells me that it will not go well. My father is gone now and as a widow, I can marry someone of my own choosing. When I married Lancaster, it was all for the sake of alliance. With you, I expected the same thing, but you took me by surprise by telling me that you love me.”

“Why, you don’t believe me?”

“It’s not about love, Richard,” she told him. “I’m more concerned with George and what tricks he can come up with to hinder this marriage. He has not been kind to Isabel and I’m worried about her safety too. I endured one marriage that ended up disastrous, and I don’t want to endure another.”

“You can trust me, Anne,” he insisted. “Our marriage will happen and I will protect you. I am always a man of my words.”

“And how can you prove that?”

He whispered something into her ear.

“What? No, no,” she shook her head.

“And I promise that I won’t bite you.” 

“You men are like wolves,” she remarked not-so-kindly. “Once you have a woman in your arms, you’d eat them alive. And you _will_ bite.”

“And I will not.”

“But what if you did?”

“Then I will leave you alone and let you be for the rest of your life,” he told her. “But if I didn’t, then you will come with me and we shall wed.”

She hesitated, with a combination of curiosity and resistance. He could see her blushing and waited until she nodded. 

He loosened up her dress and pulled one side down, revealing her right breast. Anne's face reddened deeply as he rubbed it. He lied her down and began to lick her nipple. She held on to him - not because of love, but because of her nervousness. She couldn’t see what he is doing to be exact nor could she anticipate what he’d do next. All she could do was to feel. 

She could feel his tongue caressing her nipple. 

It was warm and it felt...good.

Slowly, she began to relax.

She tensed up again when he sucked, but calmed by the caress of his hands.

“I promised you that I won’t bite, didn’t I?” He asked, massaging her breast.

“Can you promise the same for my other one?” She shifted to allow him to peel her dress completely down to her waist. She played with his hair as he sucked and licked, but never bite. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, nuzzling her breasts. 

She sat up and tugged his shirt off him. She traced his muscles and muttered, “Let me see your back.”

He turned and she touched his spine. “I remember back in Middleham, you never complained about your back but I’m sure it brought you discomfort.”

“The only thing that brings me discomfort, Anne, is when you don’t trust me,” he murmured, took her hand in his. She rested her face against his shoulder and interlaced her hand into his. “Richard of Gloucester, you big bad wolf.”

He chuckled. “I’m honored to be marked as a wolf. You know, wolves are sentimental animals. Particularly, they are loyal and faithful to their mates. When Ned hunted down a wolf, its mate refused to leave its side. It howled for three days, mourning for its love. It died three days later.” He paused and added, “I am bargaining with George for Middleham Castle.”

“Middleham Castle? We are going home?”

“That’s my goal,” he told her.

“You and me,” she muttered. “And don’t forget your cubs.”

She was referring to his bastard children.

Touched by her generosity, he laid her down on the rug and kissed her on the lips. “You like to leave here?”

“And to go where?” She asked.

“Somewhere safe,” he replied. “Away from George or anyone who can hinder our marriage. Trust me?”

“Yes.”

“One request.”

“What is it?”

“Take this green dress and threw it into the hearth,” he said. “As my duchess-in-waiting, you deserve much better.   

**Author's Note:**

> Wolves, despite their reputation in some cultures, are actually loyal sentimental animals.


End file.
